one_piece_cruisefandomcom-20200214-history
Rahar Ziegler
Appearance Rahar Ziegler has blue-gray eyes and wavy, dark brown hair, which ends at the base of his neck, is always unkempt, and is parted down the middle. He has a faded goatee. Personality Rahar is usually a extremely lazy person. The only time he gets off of his lazy bum, is if he senses that a fight is about to happen. Rahar is a quiet person, preferring only to speak when spoken too or when he needs to say something that should be obvious. Rahar is a loner by nature, he does not like the company of large crowds of people. If he is in a room filled with people, he might start to hyperventilate before having a nervous breakdown. He is a extremely shy person, which is the reason why he is a loner by nature. Dream His dream is to be the world's greatest gunslinger, and to avenge his mother's death by using her pistols as his weapons. Armament *'Improved Iron Pistols w/ black iron bullet upgrades' Abilities Profession *'Combatant' :This is a profession held by those who only wish to serve their crew by fighting. Characters with this profession are always on the front lines in a fight. As their sole purpose is combat they are near useless when it comes to other skills. All Combatants gain a +10 in all stats except Mastery. However, if they already have a Devil Fruit power by the time of choosing their profession, +10 to Mastery. History Rahar was born 15 years ago to a pair of Marines. When he was a couple months old, calamity struck in the form of pirates raiding the island and village that he was born in. All of the adults, and children died. One of the pirates took pity on the orphaned Rahar and decided to raise him as her son. She was unable to pull the trigger that would have ended the young 3 month year old. The pirate that he would soon know as his mother, retired from being a pirate and took the baby to Baterilla island where she was born, stating that he was her child by blood. She decided on calling the boy, Rahar Ziegler giving the orphan her last name. She honestly had no idea what his true name was. 5 years passed in relative silence for Rahar and his mother. The Pirate Crew that his mother abandoned finally tracked the happy family down, they had hardship after hardship since she left since his mother was the navigator for the crew. They had no way of navigating through the grand line which cost them over 100 crew members. They raided the island and took the mother hostage. They tied her to a pole in the center of the village on the island, and started to beat her. Rahar defended the woman that he thought was his mother, after ripping himself out of the arms of the man that was holding him. He shouted to stop hurting his mother before the pirates all laughed, at him thinking that she was his birth mother. The captain, being the cruel man that he is told Rahar that she killed his birth parents in cold blood and couldn't kill him, so to ease her conscience,she took him and raised him as her own child for the past 5 years. He shouted at them that he didn't care that she is his birth mother. The captain walked up to Rahar. Rahar started to shake and pee himself due to the fact that the captain was pulling out his pistol. He aimed it at Rahar's face and fired. The captain, misaimed the gun. The bullet went into Rahar's right eye before ricocheting off of the sphenoid bone and into his chest. Rahar collapsed in a pained yell. He fell unconscious after the bullet left his now damaged beyond repair right eye. The bullet killed the captain near instantly due to the fact that it ricocheted inside of his thoracic cavity a couple times, before shooting upwards into the skull. When Rahar awoke a week later, he found out that the pirates killed his mother and that the funeral service was that afternoon. Rahar was dressed in formal clothing with a black eye-patch over his right eye. The village doctor, managed to remove all of the damaged tissue from the socket without infection. After that day, he vowed to get stronger so he could protect people in his own way. After that he started to train using a couple of toy pistols that shot out peas that the village blacksmith gave him. The village knew what Rahar wanted to do when he grew up so, they decided to help him achieve his dreams. The village lost a lot of people in the pirate attack that took his mother away from him. Rahar trained every day in the use of two pistols, coming up with a technique that he called 'double shooter' due to it shooting two bullets out at the same time. By the time Rahar turned 15, he grew into a handsome young man. The village knew that he was going to be leaving soon so they bought him a small sailboat and a compass so he could navigate South Blue, towards the grand line and the pirate crew that took everything from him. Rahar grew into a extremely lazy and shy person. The laziness came about from him not wanting to do anything but fighting, due to his habit of ambushing villagers and attacking them with the pea shooters that he had. The shyness stemmed from watching the pirates beat on his mother in front of his eyes. Themes Gallery Rahar.jpg|This is Rahar Ziegler's appearance Trivia References Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Marksman Category:Gunslinger Category:Combatant Category:Characters Category:Human